


The One With the Vibrator

by TheFlutteringWhore



Category: The Tick (TV 1994), The Tick - All Media Types
Genre: I meant it to be the cartoon but the internet exists so au I guess?, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Vibrator, sex toy, though I suppose this could technically work for any version of The Tick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlutteringWhore/pseuds/TheFlutteringWhore
Summary: Arthur comes home to find that the Tick has gotten into his mail and found a very particular package that he is very curious about.
Relationships: Tick/Arthur
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The One With the Vibrator

Arthur had just come home, when he noticed an opened box in the recycle bin.  
_Wait...is that…?_  
"Arthur, you're home! Fantastic! Now you can tell me what this thing is for!"  
Arthur's fears were confirmed when he saw the Tick sitting on the couch, in his hand a very personal purchase Arthur had made online a week or so ago.  
Seems it had come early.  
Arthur turned beet red.  
"T-TICK! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH MY MAIL!"  
"Oh, you did? Sorry. But this is exciting! A new weapon to add to our arsenal! Nice color, too! Tell me, what does it do?"  
Arthur stammered as he eyed the blue phallic object in the Tick's hands.  
"I found one of its functions," he switched it on and it buzzed to life. "But I'm not sure of its effectiveness in fighting evil."  
Arthur snatched the offending item out of the Tick's grasp and turned it off  
"I-it's not for fighting evil, Tick! It's...private!"  
"Okay, teach me how to use it! Please?"  
Arthur, through the cloud of pure embarrassment, briefly entertained the thought of actually showing the Tick what it does. About pleasuring himself with it in front of him.  
_...Oh, that would be…_  
The Tick gasped. "Arthur! Your pants are haunted!"  
Arthur looked down and saw that he was beginning to chub. He gulped.  
_Oh man...I hope I don't regret this._ "O-Okay Tick. I'll...I'll show you how it works. And no, there's nothing wrong with my pants, it's just...a natural reaction to…to uhm…"  
The Tick leaned in. Arthur took a breath and slipped his thumbs to the waistband of his tights. He braced himself before sliding them down his legs. He got them to his ankles before removing his shoes and taking the tights off, leaving him in his boxers.  
"I see, you activate it by getting naked!"  
"Y-yeah, sure."  
"Well go on then!"  
Arthur closed his eyes and swallowed his dignity before slowly pulling down his underwear. Once it was off, he tried not to be so acutely aware that his best friend was now seeing his cock. _Better get used to the idea._  
Vibrator in hand, Arthur remembered the other thing he ordered.  
"Tick, this came with something else. Could you get it for me?"  
"Oh! You mean this small bottle of fluid." He picked it up from where it was sitting next to him. "I thought it didn't smell good enough to be soap," he said, handing it to Arthur.  
"Yeah." Arthur took it and sat on the couch, not bothering to reply to Tick's comment. He laid back against the arm rest and lifted his knees to place his feet on the cushion beneath him. He squeezed lube onto his fingers and reached down between his legs to slather his hole, the whole time looking anywhere but at the Tick. Arthur laid his head back and looked up at the ceiling as he pressed his finger in. He moved it around before taking it out. He pulled it out and in for a bit before adding another, thrusting them both in a steady rhythm. He let out a shaky sigh.  
They both were silent, the only noise being deep breathing and the soft yet obscene wet sounds of Arthur fingering himself. it was almost too much for the already embarrassed and worked-up man, but he kept going. After adding another finger and some more preparation, he soon felt he was ready to take the sizable toy.  
He lubed up the vibrator, lining it up and pushing it in little by little, letting himself adjust to it.  
"Mmmmmnnnn," he moaned.  
"That's right Arthur. Now turn it on."  
Arthur barely thought twice before he obeyed, incredibly aroused by the command. He cried out in ecstasy as he felt the vibrations. He pulled it out and drove it back in, and soon he was fucking himself eagerly.  
"Hnnn! Unh, MMM!" Arthur couldn't help the sounds that were coming out of his mouth.  
"Arthur...stop making those noises…you're… I'm…"  
Arthur heard this but he didn't stop, couldn't stop.  
After a bit he found that spot. He aimed for it and let out a strained yell. It was a sound followed by a moan, but not from him. He finally looked at the Tick and he gasped.  
It seemed while he was busy, the Tick had decided to take out his own erection and was pumping it vigorously. The sight, as well as the continued stimulation to his g-spot, was enough to send Arthur over the edge and all of his arousal overtook him, making him cum hard and loud. Semen landed on his belly, and not long after, The Tick followed his example. He hollered as a generous load of cum shot out of him, getting all over the table and floor. Arthur marveled at just how much there was.  
The two heroes sat breathing for a minute, letting the aftershocks ebb. Arthur pulled out the toy before reaching behind him to grab some tissues. As he was cleaning himself, it dawned on him.  
"Hey…you were faking it! You knew what it was the whole time!"  
The Tick smiled. "Yeah! Maybe I'm not as dumb as you think I am!"  
"Y-you big jerk. Hand me my pants. You're cleaning that up, by the way!"  
"Only if you promise to use me instead of that fake thing next time."  
Arthur blushed. "Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> Stole a joke from Venture Bros


End file.
